A Happy Ending?
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: "Lets get a divorce," he said coldly. What! A divorce! "I don't love you anymore." As I drove away, I could only think of one thing... Why doesn't he love me anymore? This ends in Amuto. Rated T for safety. Please read and review! :)
1. A divorce!

**Okay, so I got this idea today (2/17/13) while cleaning out my closet for six hours. I don't really know how long I am going to make this fanfiction. I will try to upload at least twice a week, but I probably won't be able to. Well, here is chapter one...**

Amu's POV

I lied back on the uncomfortable, brown couch, my shining, pink hair splayed out behind me. I stared up at the plain, white ceiling with my golden eyes.

My life is total chaos. It seems that nothing can ever go right for me, so what is there for me to do? All I ever do is cause pain and destruction for myself. My choices have been bad throughout my entire life. However, I'll always love my husband. We may not have the best relationship out of all of the couples on earth, but we love each other.

As I lied there on that couch, considering life and whatnot, I felt that something awful was about to occur. I heard the entry door open and knew it was my husband. I rushed to our entry door to greet him, but once he turned and saw me, his face changed.

His usually warm eyes were now cold and filled with hate. I mean, this occasionally happens, but he's never looked _this_ furious before.

Before I could utter a word, he spoke.

"Lets get a divorce," he said as if he was merely discussing the weather. "I don't love you anymore, so just get your stuff together. I will go and get the papers. All you need to do is sign them in a couple of weeks."

I felt my honey colored eyes fill with tears, but just lowered my head so my pink bangs covered my eyes and said nothing. He looked at his silver watch that I had given him as a present last Christmas.

"Well, I need to go and meet up with Ichigo," he said. "Go and get your stuff together and leave. I'll see you in a few weeks with the papers," he added harshly. I almost fell to the ground to beg him to not do this, but I didn't. Finally, he just walked out the same door he had walked in.

I just stood there in shock and confusion.

He wants a divorce? I still love him though. I've loved him ever since we met as young children. I now know that he doesn't love me anymore, but I still love him. He's still my air, my everything. What do I do?

After standing there for a minute, I just collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing as my heart broke into millions of piece. Thoughts raced through my head as I kneeled on the cold floor.

Why? Why doesn't he love me anymore? Am I not pretty enough? Maybe... Maybe I'm just not good enough?

I clutched at my chest as I felt a burning sensation claw at my heart. It felt as if I was having a heart attack. I felt panic rise inside of me as my tears grew in number. They continuously crept down my face as I fought to calm down and ease the pain.

After about an hour of crying and suffering, I came to the conclusion that I'm simply not good enough for him. I was so weak that I could hardly clamber to my feet. I swayed and almost tottered to the hard floor, but instead leaned against the brown, leather chair beside me.

I was still crying, but not so much that I couldn't see the way to our bed... our bed. I fell onto the bed, exhausted by my thoughts and tears. After barely a few seconds, I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

*Timeskip*

"What are you still doing here?!" Someone yelled nearby.

I shot up, wondering what was going on. He was standing in front of me, glaring at me like he wanted nothing more to do than to kill me. I shivered at the thought.

"I told you to get your stuff together and leave. Do it right now," he said coldly.

'Is this really the man that I married.' I thought as I stood up to gather my things.

I collected a few of my things and shoved them into my small, black suitcase. I had gotten my clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, photo albums, electronics, and one or two books. There aren't many other things that I own. I snatched up my purse from beside the door, and quickly put on my black boots with a small heel.

I left, leaving a small amount of my stuff and a huge chunk my heart behind. As I stepped out of the doorway, I felt the same burning sensation as before, yet I ignored it and pretended to be strong, not willing to allow him to see my immense suffering that he oh so enjoyed.

I staggered to my car and opened the back door to throw my suitcase inside. Once I had gotten inside the driver's seat of the car, I broke down, sobbing once again.

I knew that I had to get away before I went back and began grovelling for him to take me back. He held my heart and probably always would. As I pulled out of the driveway with tears still in my eyes, I only thought of one thing...

Why doesn't he love me anymore?

*~*~*End of chapter one! *~*~*

**Well, what did you think? I actually think that this will be a really good fanfiction personally, because the storyline is original and everthing.** **I will tell you who **_**he **_**(Amu's husband) is later. Ichigo is a dude in this story if you were wondering.**

**(Okay! Today (June 24th, 2013) I decided to go back and add some things to this chapter and the others! I'm basically just correcting things and adding details along with other things. It shouldn't change the storyline at all. I also erased a bunch of things and added more detail and descriptive feelings and scenes. So, we all must sadly say goodbye to my first chapters. They were bad, but I still feel sad. Also, this chapter may be short, but it's definitely longer than it was to begin with!)**


	2. Amaya and Utau?

**Here is chapter two!**

_As I walked down the aisle, I wondered about whether this was really the right thing to do._ _I know that he loves me and that I love him, but something doesn't feel quite right._ _I forced the thought from my mind as I continued down the aisle towards my prince charming. _

_My long, pink hair is up in a tight bun with strands framing my face. My beautiful, white dress swished from side to side as I kept my eyes on his. Once I reached the end of the aisle, my father gave me away. The wedding was a blur until the last moment._

_"Do you take Amu Hinamori as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, all the days of your life?" The man asked._

_"I do," my fiance replied._

_The man then repeated the same question to me, replacing his name, and I repsonded the same. "I-I do," I choked out. _

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said to my husband with a gigantic smile upon his kind face. He kissed me and the church filled with cheers..._

I woke up, tears streaming down my face yet again. The dream was just so horrible. I should have gone with my gut and broken off the wedding, but no! I just had to believe that he loved me enough to do what he agreed to and stay with me forever.

Sadly, I was wrong to put my trust in him. I was such a foolish girl filled with idealistic dreams of my prince showing up on a white horse and carrying me off for us to life happily ever after. I thought that I would be like Cinderella in a white dress, and my prince would show up and love me forever. I guess I was wrong about that.

I looked out the window of my car and remembered that after I had driven away, I had begun to feel exhausted again and had to stop on the side of the highway, unable to drive even a minute more.

There was a sign that said there was a restaurant down the street, so I decided to go there and get myself fixed up. I arrived at the restaurant and grabbed my toothbrush from my suitcase. I quickly put it in my purse and walked inside. I asked a waitress where the restrooms were and followed her directions to the back.

I brushed my treeth, hoping that no one would enter and see me. After finishing, I dug through my purse and found my comb. I ran it through my hair, getting out the knots and smoothing it down. After that, I did my business, and washed my hands.I was about to leave, but I saw the dried streaks from my tears on my pale cheeks. My eyes were also puffy and pink. I bent by the sink and splashed my face with water. I then dried my face off quickly.

I straightened my clothes, and walked to the front again to be seated. After being seated, I waited for my waitress. After a few minutes, a young waitress wearing the assigned uniform of brown pants and a green shirt with the name of the restaurant showed up to ask for my drink.

"Hello, my name is Rukia and I will be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" She asked cheerfully, oblivious to my anguish.

"I'll just have a water."

"Okay! I'll be back in a few minutes with that." I nodded my head in response and then turned to look out the window at the clouds. It must be great to be a cloud, just drifting through life with no worries. You can change shapes too. I watched as a cloud was first a penguin. After watching, I realized it was now Cupid. It then changed to a snowman and so on.

The waitress interrupted my cloud watching by returning with my water. "Have you had enough time to look at the menu?"

"Yes, I'd like a small yogurt." The waitress wrote down my order and left quickly.

I burried my head in my arms and stayed like that until she returned. She placed my yogurt in front of me on the table. I picked at the fruit and ate only a few small spoonfuls. I really didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

I paid the bill and just sat, considering my options of what to do. My parents are dead from an accident many years ago. I have my sister, but she lives in a small appartment and we haven't kept in touch. I would barely be more than a stranger if I attempted to stay there.

I could always go back home and ask him to take me back. I seriously don't think that I can survive without him, but I know that no matter what I do, he won't ever take me back. He marches to his own drum and doesn't care of what others think.

The man that I had known when I married just wasn't the same.

Over the ten years of our marriage, he changed bit by bit until I could no longer recognize him. It started with him bringing me flowers once a week and telling me he loved me. Slowly, that dwindled away until it was nothing but a memory. I cooked him meals and he used to compliment me on the sauce, or maybe how the vegetables were cooked, but that too died away to nothing.

He even started beating me a year after we were married...

_Flashback of two years earlier. (A/N: Gotta love these things! Also, play 'Gone Too Soon' by Daughtry! I command you!)_

_I walked into the room while holding a small stick. I looked at him lounging on the couch with his newspaper in front of him. I looked at the stick and shouted to him with joy and excitement,"I'm pregnant." There was a minute of silence and then my husband spoke. _

_"Get rid of it," he said with his eyes still fixated on his newspaper._

_"What?" I said, shock and bafflement clear in my voice._

_"I said get rid of it. We don't need a nuisance such as a baby crawling around this house. We have enough to do as it is."_ _I just stood there in silence for a moment._

_"No," I said quietly._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said no. I am not getting rid of our child," I said, raising my voice._ _He looked up and I could see anger in his eyes. _

_"You are to do as I say. Now go and get rid of the thing." I backed up a few steps in fear._

_"I'm __**not **__going to. I am not losing this child too."_

_Before I could do or say anything more, he got up from his seat, took a few steps forward, and slapped me._ _I pressed my hand against my cheek, feeling the burn from his hand connecting with it._

_"I said get rid of it," he growled. He widened his stance threateningly. _

_"No! I am not going to get rid of my baby!" I yelled to him._

_He suddenly lashed out at me, punching and kicking me. I tried to fight back and get him to stop, but with my small size it was no use._

_After a few minutes, he stopped and just walked away while I lied on the floor, bruised and broken. He grabbed his newspaper, put on his shoes, and walked out the door, leaving me alone._

_I called for an ambulance and while it was on its way I thought of what to say. As carefully as I could, I moved towards the bottom of the stairs and just lied there, crying._

_I found out that I had lost the baby because of the beating. I had three broken ribs and many bruises, but none of those compared to the pain of losing my second child. I lied on the bed and mourned. _

_I had told the people at the hospital that I had tripped and fallen down the stairs while carrying a basket of laundry and they believed me. They never questioned that story once. _

_Once I had gotten home, I lied on my bed and truely grieved. My little baby was dead. The doctors told me that it was a girl. It was a baby girl I never got to hold. I couldn't protect her._

_I cried because he hit me. I cried because I lost my baby. I cried because no one even cared. I cried because the man I thought I knew wasn't who he was before. I had lost Tadase._

_Flashback end!_

Once I realized what I had been thinking, I noticed that I was crying yet again. A tear fell from my cheek onto the table. I tried to dry them with my sleeve, but it was no use. I began to cry more. I burried my face in my hands and tried to calm down. After a moment, I had collected myself once again.

I looked around and noticed a little girl walking over. She was maybe four or five years old with green eyes and light blond hair. She was wearing a cute red dress with short, puffy sleeves, and a thin black belt around the waist. She also wore little black shoes with a no heel.

"Are you okay," she asked sweetly, giving me a small hug. Her eyes were sad and concerned.

I contemplated what to tell the child. I couldn't just say, "No, my husband killed my baby and beats me and wants a divorce," so instead I just gave her the best smile that I could manage and nodded.

"That's good. I don't like to see people cry," I looked around, wondering where the child's parents were.

"Where is your mommy," I asked the girl.

"Oh, Mommy is at home and Daddy is on a trip."

"Who are you here with then?"

"I walked here myself," she stated proudly.

"How about I walk you home then," I said, knowing it wouldn't be safe for her to go home the same way.

"Ok," she responded cheerfully.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

We started walking and I let her lead the way. After about twenty minutes, we started walking down a nice heighborhood and she pointed to a mansion.

"That's my house!"

I looked at the house in shock. This is where my best friend, Utau, lives! I lost contact with her about five years ago after she had gotten married.

I looked down at the girl and said,"Is your mommy's name Utau?"

"Yeah! How did you know that," she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Utau and I used to be best friends all through high school," I said with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"My name is Amaya," she said sweetly. As she lead me up to the door, it was thrown open and all I saw was blonde hair as the person threw themself at Amaya and hugged her tightly.

"What did I say about leaving the house! I told you not to leave without Daddy or I," she yelled, obviously upset.

"Don't worry Mommy. This nice lady walked me home," she said, pointing up at me. Utau turned and looked at me, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Amu! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been? What have you been doing?" As she shot question after question at me, I just stood there, allowing her time to calm down. She quickly stood up and hugged me. As she pulled away, she noticed that I was crying.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Before I knew it I had fallen to my knees, sobbing loudly.

Utau just stood there for a minute, shock coloring her features. She knelt down, helped me into her house, and lead me to a couch. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down once again.

"What's wrong," Utau asked again.

"Tadase wants a divorce," I said to her, trying not to cry.

"WHAT?!" She shot up off of the couch. "He wants a freaking divorce! Why does he want a divorce?!" She yelled.

"He said... He said that he doesn't... He doesn't love me anymore," I choked out.

"What are you going to do," Utau asked gently.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, how about you stay for dinner and spend the night here since it's starting to get dark. We can talk some more in the morning."

I think that Utau realized that I don't feel like talking about it right now, and for that I'm grateful.

"Okay."

Inside I think that I'm glad that he wants a divorce, because he was always abusive after we got married. At the beginning he always apologized and said that he would never do it again, but he always did.

I never told anyone. Not Utau, not my parents, no one. No one knew about how he would beat me when he was mad, or how he killed two of my babies. Yes, he killed two.

The one that he killed while beating me when I was pregnant was my second one. The first one was a little girl. He was beating me and when he kicked my stomache as I laid on the floor, she had crept towards me, screaming for him to stop.

She was just three years old, barely old enough to talk, but he didn't have enough time to stop once she had thrown herself between us. He had kicked her head.

I immediately forgot all of my pain and was at her side.

"No! Please! Please don't leave me!" I screamed as she lied in my arms.

"Mommy, I love you," she whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, wishing that I had done something to save her.

I should have thrown her out of the way. I should have accepted the offer for her to go to her grandparents house for a sleepover. I should have done something. But instead I had just lied there and watched, not doing anything.

I had pulled out my phone and dialed 911 afterwards. They answered on the first ring and I told them to send an ambulance. They took her in an ambulance, but said that she died before they got there.

That time I had had a broken leg, and a broken arm, but I had also had a broken heart for the first time in my life.

That day, Tadase had not only killed our little girl, but he also killed me. After that, I hardly ever left the house. I just lied at home with my broken heart, wishing to be with my daughter. I even considered suicide once, but I had vowed when I was young to never take the easy way out like that.

End of chapter 2.

**Well, I think that is it for chapter two. I know, her story is extremely depressing so far. Anyway, Amaya means night rain. I couldn't figure out a better name and it sounds cute. **

**Wow. I wasn't expecting this to happen! I know, I'm the author, I should know what is going to happen, but I didn't. **

**It was a difficult decision to choose who her husband should be. I had planned on it being Ikuto, but with her husband beating her and this being an Amuto story, I couldn't do that. I then thought about a random person, but decided against it. I don't like Tadase and I have no use for him later in the story, so I decided to have him be her husband.** **I know that Tadase wouldn't likely beat anyone, but I had to choose someone.**

**I will try to update again soon. Please review! **

**(As before, this one was rewritten June 24th! I'm trying to do it quickly and post them so that I can post the newest chapter soon! Now, Gone Too Soon by Daughtry is one of the best songs ever. It's terribly sad, yet describes Amu situation almost perfectly with her second child! Haha! No one ever mentioned the fact that Amu left her car at the restaraunt before! She'll go get her car in the next chapter or something. I also found a song that fits for her whole entire situation! 'Wonder Woman' by Elise Estrada. She lies in her bed and doesn't want to get up, plus Tadase made her bleed and ect! It fits! He also pushes her down and everything.)**


	3. Ikuto's arrival

**Ok, I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy! I recruited my brother for help with the plot, so I'm going to probably need his help and it seems like everytime he is busy, I'm not, and everytime I'm busy, he's not. Anyway, I am finally introducing Ikuto! **

**Ikuto's POV**

I am driving around, watching for drunk drivers or people speeding and thinking about my little sister, Utau.

She had just called me, telling me about her friend Amu, who will be staying with her for at least a few weeks. Utau didn't say very much about her friend other than she's in a bad situation and needed somewhere to stay.

Suddenly, I heard the ring of the phone that is sort of connected to my car, so that the cars thing says incoming call.

I pressed the button to answer.

"Emergency! Attempted kidnapping at 1234 Alice Street."

I immediately started to drive to the house. There have been a lot of kidnappings lately with children ages 5 to 15, which is another reason Utau called, to tell me about Amaya.

She, Kukai, and I have been really worried about her since all of these kidnapping cases started up. Since Amaya tends to wander a lot by herself, something needs to be done in order to keep her safe.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the house. There were already officers there and a little girl, maybe six or seven years old, who was standing there crying. The girl had blonde hair and golden eyes. She was wearing white shorts and a purple shirt with a flower on it.

There was a woman beside her who was also crying as she bent down to pick up who I'm assuming is her daughter. She also has blonde hair, but instead of golden eyes she has brown.

I walked over another officer that I know.

"Hello, I am officer Tsukiyomi. I came to investigate the kidnapping. Is that the victim?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing over towards the young girl.

"Are there any witnesses?"

"Yeah, that man over there witnessed it," the officer said while pointing to a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. The man's wearing a gray hoodie, dark blue jeans, and some white tennis shoes.

I began to walk over to him while looking at the man's eyes. He appeared to be concerned about the child, but anyone could be a criminal.

"Hello, I am officer Tsukiyomi. I heard that you witnessed the attempted kidnapping."

"Yeah."

"So tell me what happened." I was watching him carefully, looking for any sign of lying.

"Well, I was out jogging, like I do almost every morning, and I saw a tall man wearing dark black hoodie with the hood up, black pants, and black shoes a walk up to a little girl who was riding her bike. The man talked to her, and she started to pedal away. Before she got even a few feet away, the man had grabbed her arm and put his hand over her mouth. He started to drag her over to his car while she started kicking and punching him, doing anything she could to get away. I ran over and yelled for the guy to let her go. He immediately did, jumped into his car, and sped off."

The man was defnitely the same one who kidnapped the other children, but if there's a witness, he usually leaves the child.

"What color was the car?"

"It was a dark blue truck of some sort and the license plate number started with a 56, but I don't remember the rest of it." The man appeared to be telling the truth, his eyes had no deceit in them at all and spoke only of honesty. (A/N: Yes, the eyes spoke.)

"Okay, tell me your address and phone number, then you can leave."

The man gave me his address, phone number, and name, which was Kakashi, and then left to continue his jog. I then proceeded to walk over to the victim, who's still crying a little bit. I'm sure it was terrifyign for her.

I bent down to her level and said, "Hi, I'm Mr. Tsukiyomi. What's your name?"

"My name is Misaki."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"I'm almost six," she said with a small smile.

"Really, when's your birthday?"

"It's in a week."

"So, what do you want the most for your birthday?"

"I want a puppy, but Mommy said that she can't afford to get me one," she said, her smile fading a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your birthday will be great," I said while thinking about my plan. There should be a way to get her a puppy. I'd have to ask her mom and everything, but if I could contribute some money towards it, then it might work.

"Yeah! I'm having a slumber party with my two best friends!"

"Well, I have to go and talk to some people, but I hope that you have a nice birthday party."

"Bye bye, mister!" She said while smiling brightly.

"Yeah, bye," I said and waved. I then started walking over to join the other two officers.

"Hey Nagi, it's the same guy as with all of the other kidnappings."

"Yeah, I figured as much. That guy is bad news, especially since no one seems to be able to track him down," he said with a grim look.

"Well, I need to go back to the station and put the stuff in the file. I'll see you later."

I then walked to my car, got in, and began driving to the station.

This guy doesn't make any sense.

He once accidentally left a note at the scene of a crime that said something about slave labor, and we think that is what he's doing with the children, but he has succesfully kidnapped fifteen children.

It should be easy to track him down, but he's just too good.

**Sorry that this is so stinkin' short, but at least I updated! I don't really have time to add more to this chapter and want to post it today. I love Ikuto! Ok, so I am going to do what a bunch of my favorite authors do... respond to reviews on here! I figure that if people see the reviews or something that they might want to review more maybe.**

AMUTO4EVA AND KUTAU: Yeah, I looked at chapter one and it really could be a one-shot. If I ever stop the fanfic I might just post that as a one-shot, but don't worry. I don't ever plan to stop it. Even if it takes me a few weeks to update, I don't plan on just giving up. Also, thanks for being the first reviewer for this!

PrincessSkylar: Thanks for the advice. I had planned to make the chapter longer, but it had been like 3 in the morniing and I had just cleaned for a few hours, so I was to tired to make it longer when all I had for an idea at the time was that. I will try to update a lot, but I am just starting writing fanfic and have been having a stupid writer's block. I hate those things.

xCipiox: Yes, I hate the husband too. At first I had planned to have this as a short fanfic with only five or six chapters, but I started typing and before I knew what happened the dude was a murderer and really abusive. I couldn't make him Ikuto like I had planned before he turned evil, and I didn't want to do an OC and have to introduce him and tell what he looks like, so I just chose my least favorite character Amu could end up with *dies* and just used him. I love Amaya too! I hadn't planned on her being Utau's daughter, but it worked! She's so sweet! I will try to update often.

nekogirl01: Yes! It is so sad! And you know my secret... *evil laugh*. You must tell no one. Haha.

T.B.P.: Yeah, I hadn't planned on using Tadase at all, but when the husband turned out to be abusive, I couldn't have Ikuto be the husband as I had orginally planned, and I didn't want to take the time to make up and OC, so I just used Tadase. In my mind, this is something he would do. Haven't you seen the evil look on his face when he chara changes and says "I am not a prince! I am a king!"? To me it just seems like something he would do...

Guest: Yeah, I had planned on it being Ikuto, but then the husband got all abusive and I was like "Noo! What do I do?! Why is the husband abusive?! Ikuto would never be abusive! What happened?!" I was totally freaking out and just decided to use Tadase as the husband.

**Ok, so thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! I will try to update more often. I'm sorry. I really had planned to update it after just a few days, but instead it has been like two weeks. I got distracted with reading fanfictions and homework and writing another one-shot. Sorry again. I will try harder to update, but it definitely won't be twice a week. Sometimes it might, but it probably won't. AMUTO FOREVER! :)**

**(I changed this one on June 26th! Sorry it's taing so long for updating, but I want to finish doing this first!)**


	4. The Nightmare

**Ok, so I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. I keep on getting a bunch off ideas from life and wanting to write fanfictions, but I don't have enough time. I really want to type something else. Anyways, I also have *dramatically looks to the side with a sigh* writer's block. *Looks to the side again* Yes, writer's block. A writer's worst nightmare. I have done my best to overcome it, but haven't accomplished much. Anyway, on to chapter four!**

**Amu's POV**

'_No!_' I thought, running as fast as I can, my legs pumping up and down, up and down... I don't know exactly what I'm running from, but I know that I need to get away. I can't slow down. I can't stop. I can't turn around to look. All that I can do is to continue running away. Away from the pain, away from the hurt, away from everything.

A light starts to appear in front of me, slowly getting brighter and brighter. It blocks out the darkness and causes a shadow behind me. I keep on running. A small infant appears in someone's arms within the light. Getting closer, I realize that there is also a small child, maybe three or four years old, standing beside them. The child turns and I immediately stop, stumbling and almost falling down. I look at the child and see the golden eyes, the light pink hair... and I know she's my daughter. The one who tried to protect me. My daughter with the biggest heart I've ever seen. One of the only things I'd had left in my life.

I run. I don't think, just run. I run towards my daughter, towards my little girl, but before I even become six feet closer, she's fading away. She is leaving me, and I can't do anything about it.

"NOOOOO!" I scream, shattering the silence of the darkness and light. She disappears and I collapse. I fall to my knees and sob. I can't lose her twice. I hear an angry shout and look up. There he stands above me, his red eyes glowing in the dim light that's fading in the distance. He raises his hand, about to let it crash against my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream...

I shoot up in the bed, sweat and tears running down my face, my breathing heavy. The door to the room opens and the lights are turned on. Utau walks into the room, rubbing her eyes. Her hair is slightly messy and her light purple pajamas with small flowers are wrinkled.

"What happened?" she asks, a tired yawn escaping her mouth. Her eyes open wider and she sees the tears streaming down my face.

"Amu!" She runs to me, her eyes showing worry and slight confusion. She hugs me, and after a minute or so she moves back to look at me, trying to figure out what happened. She finally comes to a possible conclusion.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asks.

All I can do is nod. My head is too jumbled with thoughts of my dream and past to do any more than that. I sit there for a few more seconds and see Utau glance at the clock.

"Well, it's eight in the morning so we might as well get up. Are eggs and pancakes okay for breakfast?" She says.

"I'm not hungry," I say, my voice hoarse from screaming in my sleep.

"Okay," she says. Utau turns and leaves the room. The door shuts and I bury my head in my pillow, trying to forget. To forget the abuse, the pain, the terror of it all, the sorrow of losing my children, everything... I don't know if I should tell Utau my nightmare, but if I do, it will take a long time to explain everything. She knows nothing of how he abused me, how I lost my children, how I have been treated for the past five years of my life. She doesn't even know about me having two kids.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her or anyone else. It's hard to admit it and I just don't think that I can. I don't even like thinking about it and have never said a word of anything out loud, not even to Tadase. I lie on the bed for a while longer and then stand up to get prepared for the day.

I grab some of the clothes that I had packed, along with my toothbrush and a few other things. I then head to the bathroom connected to the room. I shower, using my strawberry scented shampoo, and then dry myself off. Next I dress, putting on a pair of jeans and gray and yellow striped t-shirt. I then brush my teeth with my strawberry toothpaste. Lastly, I run my brush through my shoulder length pink hair until all of the tangles are gone.

I walk out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. There are frames on the walls that hold pictures of Utau, Kukai, and Amaya. The first one is of them all standing under a tree. From the red and orange colors of the leaves you can tell it's fall.

Another shows them standing next to three snowmen. The next is them at a water park, and the last is Amaya standing in front of a Disneyland sign. She looks about one year younger than she is now and I can remember hearing on TV that Utau had had a concert there a little over a year ago.

I walk into the kitchen, smelling eggs and pancakes, but I'm still not hungry. For the past few years I've only eaten twice a day because I was never hungry. I've lost weight since I married him, but no one ever notices because of the clothes I wear. I know that I'm underweight, but I'm hardly ever hungry. So, I sit at the table, drinking a glass of water, as Utau and Amaya eat.

I look around the kitchen and see the white cabinets, the marble counters, the silver appliances, the dark brown, hardwood floor, and the other things like a paper towel dispenser. The table is dark brown and has matching chairs with it. I notice that there isn't another placemat at the table and ask the obvious question.

"Where's Kukai?" I ask.

"He had a soccer game this weekend, but I had a concert yesterday and couldn't go," she glances at the clock. "He should be home in three days because the team decided to stay for a while."

"Okay," I say quietly and wander off into the world of my thoughts. I know that I need to find a place to stay soon, but where should I stay? I don't have enough money for a hotel, not even a cheap one, I don't have a job, and I can't stay with Utau for more than a few days. She's busy enough as it is without having to take care of me. I really am pathetic. I'm unable to even take care of myself.

Amaya and Utau have been talking the whole time, but I was too concerned with my thoughts to listen, so when I look up and realize that they are done eating, I just stand up and go back to the room Utau is letting me stay in, wondering what I should do now.

~*~ **End of chapter four!~*~**

**I think that this chapter was pretty good! It has more words than my last one and I hope it gets more reviews! I have decided that everyone gets a smiley face for reviewing! I appreciate that you all took the time to read it and review! :)**

**nekogirl017: Thanks! I plan to keep on writing! I don't plan on letting others get in the way of what I love to do, even if they say that it is stupid, a waste of time, or just plain dumb and boring, I want to continue writing. Thank you for taking the time to read it and review! :)**

**xCipiox: It's ok! Yeah, I wish that Ikuto was a cop in the anime. That would be awesome! I hope that you liked this chapter! Also, thanks for taking the time to read it and review! :)**

**balabalanceh: Yeah, I wanted to update though because it had been to long since I last did. I am glad that you liked it! :)**

**Queens-Of-Spades321(changed to xXexternalhopeXx): I am glad that you like it! Yeah, I needed someone to be a cop and figured that Nagi seemed like the cop sort of guy :) I had also planned on Ikuto being the husband, but then he turned out to abusive and then they wouldn't end up together in the end. Thank you for taking the time to review! I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**T.B.P.: I haven't finished the manga. If you read my profile you would know that I wouldn't. Who says I am proud? I have said nothing of the sort and don't consider myself proud. If you don't like this then don't read it, I'm obviously not forcing you to read it. Also, as far as I know I have never called him 'Tadagay'. True. I have written a fanfic with my friend (singular, not plural) and in it Tadase was a girl. I came up with that. I figured that with people always calling him that, it would result in him having nightmares, right? I also don't have a hatred for gay people. I dislike that people are gay, but I try my best to not judge others. Was there really an Amuto ending? **

**I honestly don't care. If people want to help me, they will; if people don't want to help me, they won't. You have gathered from what I write that I have a bad attitude. What exactly led you to that conclusion? That I love Amuto and I didn't want to take the time to write about an OC? That I don't want to have to change the whole plot to go back and make the husband an OC? It almost sounds as if you are threatening me and I actually find it funny. To quote you, "You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Seriously, I don't care. I write to have fun, not be threatened by people who don't like my stories. You honestly don't even make any sense. You're just a confusing person. Really, this doesn't need to be an argument or anything. I actually hope that if you continue reading this that you will enjoy it. If you want to, you can think of someone else whenever Amu's husband comes up in the story or you can stop reading. Can you please just end it here now? Also, thank you for reading and reviewing. I understand that you don't like it, but you took that time to review, and you wanted to share your opinion for this and I am not mad at you. I also realized that I am actually a little happy! You are my first ever hater! I will now go and celebrate again by wondering how I should write the next chapter! :)**

**Keys-Flames-93: I had actually planned on the husband being Ikuto, but then he turned out mean and if it was him, they wouldn't end up together in this story. :)**

**Jemstone6259: Yeah, I went back and changed the years to five years. Also Ikuto came in the chapter after as I am sure you noticed. :)**

**Hinata2413: Thanks! I am glad that you like it! :)**

**cutey605kuto: I'm glad that you like it so far! Thanks for an idea that you unknowingly gave me! I will use it later on, because now just isn't the right time to use it. :)**

**Ok, so how many people here think that they can beat nine reviews? Are you all up for the challenge? :) (I like smiley faces! Turn that frown upside down!) **

(This one was also changed on June 26th! I guess I shouldn't say changed because it's basically adding stuff and whatnot, but yeah. This is actually increasing my word count a lot! The going back and adding stuff into the chapter!)


	5. Rima's arrival!

**Hi everyone! I love you all! You guys are awesome for doing any of these: reading the story, reviewing, favoriting, or following! Yay for all of those things! Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry that it's late. I had to draw something for a competition and a lot has been going on besides that... Oh yeah, I haven't ever said this before, but I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did, there would be at least one more season of just Amuto moments and at the end they would get married! They would also have kids! This chapter is also sort of not important besides someone appearing and some random thoughts of Amu's. The internet at my house might be taken down soon, so I might not update for a while. Don't worry though! I plan on finishing these and doing more! To the chapter!**

**Villain's POV *Mwahahahahahahahahaha!***

I know what I have to do. I must get rid of them. I need to get rid of those officers, of the children, and of _her_. I need to get rid of her the most out of all of them. If they find her, I will be ruined, and I cannot let that happen.

**Amu's POV**

It's now been three days since I decided to stay with Utau, and I need to get a job. I figure that baby sitting might be a possible job even though it would be a painful reminder of my absent children.

I just woke up about five minutes ago and have been lying in my bed, considering my options. Tadase said he would contact me about divorce papers, but I can't do nothing until that happens. I need to get a job or I will be practically stealing from Utau. I suppose that I can do dishes and household chores for them, but I also need a real job. Babysitting, a restaurant, cleaning, or anything really. I'm even willing to work at a gas station.

I got up and grabbed some clothes. I then went into the adjoined bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes are slightly red from crying and my face made me look tired. I have dark circles under my eyes and my eyes look dead. I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at my reflection anymore.

I turned the shower on and took off my clothes, stepping in afterwards. I used my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair and after about five minutes I turned off the water. I took the towel from the shelf and wrapped it around myself. Then I went to the counter and brushed my teeth using my regular strawberry toothpaste and blue toothbrush. Next I brushed my pink hair until there were no tangles and it was smooth. I put on my clothes which consisted of a pink tank top, dark blue jeans, and my undergarments.

I put my clothes and towel in the laundry basket and then grabbed a ponytail holder. I quickly put my hair in a high ponytail and then opened the door and went back into the bedroom. I went over to my bag that I had brought with me and took out my journal, beginning to write.

'_I feel like I'm stuck, yet moving too fast. I have so much to do, yet nothing at all. Tadase still hasn't contacted me about the papers and I'm not sure what to feel. I'm confused. I'm sad, and uncertain. My emotions have been all over the place. From the nightmare, to seeing Utau and finding out that she has a daughter. So many things have happened. I need to find a job today. I'm hoping that Utau will allow me to babysit Amaya. Amaya is such a sweet girl. _

_I hope that my life takes a turn for the better, and I get the feeling a lot is going to happen, whether it's good or bad I'm not sure. I also need to find a place to stay. Utau will tell me not to, but I can't let her take care of me forever. I need to be by myself and figure things out. Will things ever become less complicted?' _

With that, I closed my journal and put it back in my bag. I walked out of the room to look for Utau and ask her about watching Amaya for her. I walked through the house to the kitchen, looking down the long hallways that lead to different rooms. Utau's house is practically a maze. It's way bigger than any other house I've been in, but I suppose it's to be expected with her being a famous singer and Kukai a soccer star.

I continued down the hallway, but then I heard a squeal. I walked to where it came from and ended up at the front door. There stood Utau and someone I haven't seen in many years... Rima. She had grown a few inches since I had last seen her and her blonde hair is still long and curly. Her golden-brown eyes held excitement and slight nervousness. She's wearing a red shirt with ruffles around the bottom and light brown, knee length shorts. Utau is wearing a white t-shirt that has black stripes and black pants.

I cleared my throat, and they both turned to look at me. There were a few seconds of silence and then everything happened at once. Something came barreling into me and wrapped its arms around me. It was Rima. I looked down at her and noticed that she was crying a little. After a minute, she pulled back and looked up at me. Her eyes were expressionless. There's no emotion at all. Rima stood there like that for a while, and then glared at me.

"How could you do that!? Your friends all through school are just left without any way to contact you! You didn't leave a phone number or anything! I went to your house and everything was gone. Your car, everything inside, and even the door mat! What did you think you were doing!" Her voice was getting louder with each word, but at the end she cracked. Tears started streaming down her face and she said, "You left us... Why did you do it?"

I had no answer, or at least not one I could tell them. I couldn't say that Tadase had gotten a new job at a hospital or that he told me not to tell anyone. He told me the day we were moving, and he'd already packed almost everything while I had been asleep. He grabbed my hand and harshly pulled me to the car, saying that he had a new job and that we were moving. I had stumbled along behind him and asked, "What about Utau and Rima? I need to tell them first," and he'd responded, "You are never to speak to them again or you know what will happen to you." His eyes held an evil look and I forced myself not to start shaking in fear. I hesitantly nodded and he shoved me into the car, slamming the door closed behind me.

He got in the driver's seat and began driving. I watched as our house passed by, then buildings and trees. We drove for about an hour and then stopped in front of a slightly run down house. It needed repainted badly and there were weeds taking over the yard. Once we stepped inside, I saw the carpet was an ugly brown. There were spiders and other dead bugs on the ground too. The walls were a cream color, but they had dents and marks. The rest of the house wasn't much better. The floor creeked, the kitchen sink leaked, and so on. We lived in that house and one step at a time repaired it. I lived there until Tadase kicked me out earlier this week.

I looked at Rima and said, "I can't tell you." Her eyes showed how hurt she was by that one sentence. Man, whoever said 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me' definitely wasn't right.

"I'm sorry..." I started, but trailed off, not knowing how to apologize. I looked down at the ground, staring at the soft carpet beneath my feet.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay," Rima said slowly. I quickly glanced up at her. Her eyes still showed her hurt, but they also had relief. Utau nodded, obviously agreeing with Rima. I nodded slowly, lifting my head to look at them, and wondering how I had ever gotten such amazing friends.

**Well, I had planned on making this longer, but I'm behind on updating and don't want to keep you guys waiting even longer for just a few more paragraphs. I think that the next chapter will be Amu getting a job and more! *evil glint in eyes* More. Hint, hint. **

**Xxamuto loversxX: Yay! I'm glad that you love it! Smexy Ikuto cop is awesome! He is smexy and police officers are usually cool! I have a family friend who is one and he has always been like my second Dad. I love him! I also love Ikuto! :)**

**balabalanceh:** **I don't blame you for wanting to do that. The sad thing is, this happens everyday to people. Not this exactly, but people are abused, underfed, and other things. Thankfully we have awesome police officers and other people trying to help them! Go people that help! :)**

**xCipiox: I know! I can't wait for them to meet either, which might be a little odd since I'm the author, but authors can be excited for their stories too! :) Yeah, I might have to do that with Utau. I'm glad that you like the paragraphs! No one else has said anything about them yet... That usually works for all of my stories EXCEPT this one. It's so annoying. I'm glad that you're looking forward to them! I'll try to update often! :)**

**Skybarrier101: Yay! I'm glad that no one else has this plot! There's going to be a big twist later on, maybe like ten chapters, and I can't wait! I really want to do it now, but I have to wait for a while... Hope that you liked this chapter too! :)**

**Smileys for people! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) : ) :) : ): ) :) : ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I know that I haven't been doing a good job with updating this story, but I have had some things going on with life. Before that I had evil school and homework. I know I say this everytime, but I will try to do better! :) Oh, I also recently did a one-shot and have some other stories. Please try to check them out sometime and review! I have a competition thing coming up this weekend,so I might be a little behind for updating 'Your Number'. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

(This one was also added to on June 26th! Yay for adding detail and whatnot!)


	6. Babysitting and Uncle Iku!

**It's chapter six! I'm sorry for not updating last week! *ducks under table to avoid flying bullets*  
I'm sorry! I had a cold! Have mercy!... Does anyone have any good ideas of a good date place?  
Please leave your answer in your review and I might use it! I will of course give credit to you too, in case you were wondering.  
I also feel sort of sad... All of the other stories that I'm reading are totally amazing and mine's like... 'Blah... I'm dead...' Yeah, that's this story and my other stories! I was looking at one of my chapters for this story yesterday and saw sooo many mistakes.  
It's sad... I posted a new one-shot yesterday, so you should all R&R it, please! The one-shot is super fluffy! I shall now start this story while drinking lemonade! It's better than sliced bread!**

Since Rima had come, all three of us went into the family room to sit around and talk like we used to. We talked about girl things, and somehow the conversation turned to our relationship with our husband.

"So, Utau, how have you and Kukai been?" Rima asked.

"We've been good," Utau said, "He's actually on his way home from a soccer game; since he's on a professional team. They had to take a plane and, since I had a concert this week, I couldn't go with him, but the championships are coming up in two months, so Amaya and I are going to be there. How have you and Nagi been recently?"

"Oh you know, that cross dresser doesn't-" Rima stopped as we heard the front door open, and then a voice coming from the entry.

"Honey, I'm home!" Someone shouted as we heard a door slam closed. (**A/N: I just had to put that! It was too tempting!XD) **Utau quickly shot up and ran towards where the front door is and from where the voice came from. Rima and I slowly followed her.

"Kukai!" Utau yelled as she ran forward and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"We won!" He said with one of his goofy grins.

"That's great!" Utau said, looking up into his brown eyes. Rima coughed lightly and they both turned to us, still hugging. Kukai saw me and his mouth dropped open, eyes widening in shock.

"Amu?" he said quietly. I nodded back to him as he just stood there with Utau beside him.

He then hurried forward and crushed me in a big bear hug. "Where have you been?! It's been such a long time! Why haven't you even stopped by to visit!?"

"C-Can't... breathe," I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Kukai said, loosening his grip and then letting go, slowly moving back over to beside Utau.

"To answer your questions, Tadase and I moved about an hour away from here," I said, somehow keeping my voice level and calm, "and I haven't stopped by because of certain things and lack of time." I averted my eyes to the floor by my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai and Utau share a look and she mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' Kukai nodded and then looked back at me.

"How about we go into the family room and talk for a while," Kukai said cheerfully.

"Okay," I said with a nod.

We went back into the family room and talked about a few things including what has been going on with everyone for the past few years. After an hour, Utau glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Kukai! We need to leave! We have reservations at that restaraunt," she practically screeched.

Kukai's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about it!"

Amaya chose that exact moment to bound into the room yelling, "DADDY!" at the top of her lungs.

"Oh! We also need a baby sitter for Amaya! Amu, do you think that you could possibly watch her?" Utau said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"S-Sure," I said, surprised that they just gave me the job I was planning to ask about.

Rima then stood up and said, "Well, it looks like it's time for me to go." She then gathered her purse and phone, and then walked out of the room towards the front door while Utau and Kukai ran to their bedroom to get ready for their date.

"Well that was weird," I said to Amaya who is standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

After about five minutes Utau and Kukai quickly ran out of the house, yelling about a park and that I need to make dinner. The door closed and there was complete silence in the house.

"So, how about that park," I said, turning to Amaya.

*At the park!*

"Five, four, three, two, one, ready or not, here I come!" Amaya and I are playing hide and go seek since Utau and Kukai are gone. We're actually in the park right now that's just a few blocks from their house, but it's a big park. There's a big blue slide and some swings. There is also a basketball court and some other things that you usually find in the average park.

I began walking around, looking behind the bushes, up in the trees, and by the playground equipment. After ten minutes, I still couldn't find her. I walked over to the slide to check inside again, but she wasn't there. I then made sure to check every tree, but there was no sign of her.

"Amaya! I give up!" I called out and then waited for her to appear from whatever hiding place she had chosen. I waited, and waited, then after a minute I called for her again. She didn't come, and I began to panic. What if she was kidnapped? What if she wandered off like last time and something happened to her? I looked around, and then took off in a random direction to try to find her. I looked and looked, running until I could hardly breathe. Where could that girl have disappeared to?

I then felt a little dizzy, probably from lack of oxygen, and fell down next to a big oak tree. I tried to catch my breath, but the though of Amaya disappearing, possibly having been kidnapped was too much. I began to hyperventilate. I tried to stop and calm down, but I was unable to and passed out.

"... mu... Amu!..." I moved my head around, trying to comprehend what's going on. I then opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun shining directly above me. I looked around, and saw Amaya looking at me, clearly worried about me... Amaya!

"Where did you go?" I almsot shouted, but I made sure to keep my voice under control.

"I saw a friend of mine," Amaya said, "She wanted me to go and play on the swings with her and I thought you would be able to find me since it was out in the open." Ohh... I must've been so consumed by the panic that I didn't look in the obvious places. I looked down at the watch on my wrist to read the time which is almost five o' clock.

"Let's go home and I'll make dinner," I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my shorts. We walked back to the house and it took about ten minutes. We got to the front door and I grabbed the key from my pocket and stuck it into the lock. I pushed the brown door open, allowng Amaya to enter the house first, me following after her.

"What would you like for dinner," I asked Amaya while walking to the kitchen and looking in the fridge at what they had to eat.

"Oh! Can you make Mac and Cheese, please?" She said as she sat down in a chair at the big, round table.

I walked over to the pantry to see if there was any in there. Their pantry was organized into sections like canned food, cereal, pasta, and so on. I looked in the pasta section and saw a big box of Mac and Cheese in the shapes of animals. I picked it up and then went in search of a pot. I found one in the cupboard and took it out, filling it with water and then placing it on the stove. I started the water to boil and then went back to the fridge.

"Would you like a fruit salad too?" I asked Amaya.

"Yeah!" She said with a big smile, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Hmm... Not yet, but maybe in a little bit." I said with a smile in her direction as I went to get the fruit.

I got a pineapple, an apple, a banana, grapes, a nectarine, and a peach to cut up and put in the fruit salad. I quickly checked the water to see if it's boiling, which it was, so I poured the box of macaroni in, making sure to take out the packet of cheese first. I then got out a cutting board and cut up the fruits, putting them in a bowl afterwards. By the time I finished with the fruit, the noodles were done.

"Would you mind setting the table," I asked Amaya as I drained the water out of the pot.

"Nope!" Amaya said. She hopped up and ran towards a cupboard, almost falling in her rush to help me. She grabbed two plates, two bowls, and some silverware, and then hurried back to the table, almost falling again.

I quickly mixed the cheese in with the noodles and some butter too while she was doing that, and then poured it into a bowl. I grabbed the bowl of fruit and Mac and Cheese and then carried them to the table, setting them on mats when I got there so that the table wouldn't be damaged from the heat.

Amaya and I then sat down and I dished the food out onto her plate and my own. We then began to eat.

"This is really good!" Amaya said happily after swallowing her first bite of Mac and Cheese.

"Thanks," I replied.

We then continued eating and after a few minutes I couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"So, what is your favorite animal," I asked Amaya.

"Cats!" Amaya said with a grin on her face.

"There're mine too!" I said with a smile, "Why are they your favorite?"

"Because my uncle loves them and he acts like one!" She said excitedly, "He's also supposed to visit soon! My mommy said that it could be any day!"

"Your... Uncle?" Utau has a brother? I think that I heard something about that at her wedding a few years ago...

We had now finished our food and I stood up to put the rest into containers and put in the fridge for later.

"What's your uncle's name?" I asked curiously.

"Iku," she said.

Iku... That's an odd name. At that exact moment, I heard a loud knock at the door and jumped. I then walked towards the entry to see who it was. I opened the door and there stood a blue haired man. He's very handsome. His dark azure eyes looked to me and then he said, "Hi, is Utau home?"

"N-No, but she should be home within about twenty minutes from her date with Kukai."

"Hm... Can I come in," he asked.

"Um-" Just when I was about to ask him who he was, Amaya came running towards him and threw her tiny arms around his waist.

"Uncle Iku!" She yelled happily.

**~*The end of chapter six!*~**

**I once accidentally poured the cheese packet in the pot for macaroni... My brothers teased me about it for weeks.  
Again, sorry for not updating last weekend. I keep on getting ideas, so I might put this story on hold for a while and do one of them. Also, I have finals coming up and might not be able to update until summer starts, which is May 24th! SO many reviews! I think that this is almost the most I've gotten so far before another update! There are EIGHT! Thanks everyone!**

**nekogirl017: Yay! You were the first to review! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! :) I'm also glad that you think this story is so good, because I think I've been sort of failing with it ever since the beginning of chapter two... Maybe it's because I'm judgemental towards my own stories and I know that I can do better and make them longer. NO! ANYTHING but that! It would be my worst nightmare come true! *dramatic voice* Anyway, I shall continue on towards the end and possibly beyond! (As an epilogue.) Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**balabalanceh: Did you mean the hint, hint? That was because of what I meant by more, which you now know was Ikuto and Amu finally meeting sort of! The official introductions and everything are in the next chapter, but they see each other for the first time ever besides possibly Utau and Kukai's wedding. I haven't decided yet if they should've seen each other then. What do you think? :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Innocent and Sweet: Can't say. You'll just have to wait to find out, but I have it all planned and you should know in maybe seven or eight chapters unless I add some more things for chapters. I feel like it's about time to start working towards my plot twist that my brother helped me plan. Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Shadow in Midnight: Yeah, everyone seems to think that at first. I'm starting to think it's either that this is an Amuto story, or because I had originally planned for it to be Ikuto, but then realized Ikuto wouldn't have done those things and if he had, I wouldn't let Amu get back together with him. Thanks! I plan on finishing this! I have the whole thing planned for the long term story part. Also, thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Xxamuto loversxX: It's okay! Yay for losing writer's block! I had that for the last chapter which is why it was a little bit late. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**cutey650kuto: I know! I can't wait until they do somethign to him either! I have the future all planned out, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahaha*choking from laugh*hahahahahahahaha! Yeah! They shall be divorced! Mwahahahaha! Okay, so I was just reading your review again and noticed something that I had noticed before, but not completely. You left out the m for Amuto, and it spelled auto. It said auto forever! Hahaha! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**aznlove806: When I saw another review I was like, "*gaaaaaaaasp!* It's another review!" and then I read it! Thanks! Yeah, they haven't divorced yet though, but they will soon! Yeah, in a relationship where someone is abusive, it's always better for a break up or divorce. Yeah! They're great friends! I wish that I had friends like them... Yeah, they are. I never really realized that. Rambling is fun! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This is chapter seven of this story! I feel like I'm going so fast, yet hardly anything has happened... My poor, beautiful story line has been brutally murdered. I can barely recognize it. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. I decided that I'm going to purposefully take a break from this story. I've just had really bad writer's block and can't figure it out, so I'm going to focus on my other story right now until I can figure something out. Updates will come, but it's going to take longer than I had originally planned. I had originally planned every other week, but that's not working for me. I'm NOT abandoning the story, but I'm just sort of warning everyone that it's going to take a while longer for updates for this story. Also, I went over the chapters before this and changed some things. You might want to go reread those, but it's okay if you don't.**

===Ikuto's POV===

_I need to stop by Utau's place. With how Amaya wanders off so often, Utau needs to know about the kidnappings and that Amaya can't do that anymore. This is very serious. We have no idea who is taking the children or where to, so we can't help them. If Amaya is kidnapped, I'd never forgive myself._

With this on my mind, I pulled into the driveway, put my car in slowly park, turned off the engine, and opened my door without noticing the unfamiliar, black car farther along up the driveway. I rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and honey-golden eyes opened the door. She was wearing a pink tank top and dark blue jeans. I just stared for a few seconds, astonished by the gorgeous woman standing before me. I quickly regained my composure and said,

"Hi, is Utau home?"

The pink haired woman stuttered, "N-No, but she should be home within about twenty minutes from her date with Kukai." A light blush spread across her cheeks, barely noticeable but still there.

I stood there for a moment and then said with a smirk, "Hm... Can I come in?"

"Um-" Just when she was about to reply, Amaya came running towards me and threw her tiny arms around my waist.

"Uncle Iku!" She yelled happily.

"Hi, Amaya," I said with a smile. Darn, my niece can interrupt at the worst times.

"Uncle Iku, did you come to visit me?" She said, looking up at me.

I chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I did."

Amaya smiled up at me and grabbed my hand while taking a few steps back. "Come inside! I want to show you the drawing I did at school yesterday!"

I followed her inside and to the family room. Once arriving there, she released my hand and ran to her room to retrieve her drawing. The pink haired woman had followed us into the room.

"Hi, I'm Ikuto," I said, extending my hand.

She shook my hand and said, "My name is Amu. I'm here babysitting Amaya for Utau and Kukai." We stood there for a few seconds in silence and then Amaya returned to show us her drawing.

"Look! I drew a kitty!" She showed us the drawing of a black cat with a bright red collar. It was sitting in a field of yellow flowers with a sun rising in the background.

"Wow," I said, truly impressed at her drawing. "I bet that you could become an artist."

Amaya giggled. "Thank you. I'm glad that you like it! You can keep it if you want to."

"Really? I would be honored."

"Oh! This is Amu!" Amaya said, motioning with her hand towards her babysitter.

We had a bit of an awkward silence and then Amu stood up and said with a polite smile, "Well, I'll go wash the dishes from dinner." She then walked towards the kitchen and after a while I could hear the water running and the clanging of the silverware.

Amaya and I talked about a few things and were eventually interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Utau and Kukai walked into the room.

"Oh! Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Utau asked.

"I came to visit Amaya and talk to you and Kukai about something." Utau then looked at her watch.

"Oh, Amaya, can you go get ready for bed? It's almost your bedtime."

"Yes, Mommy," Amaya said and then went to her room.

"Well, I'm sure that both of you have heard about the kidnappings recently. I'm concerned that if Amaya continues to leave by herself that she will be a victim. The police have no idea who's doing it, so we need to take some extra steps to make sure Amaya stays safe." I said after Amaya was out of earshot.

"Yeah, what do you suggest besides not letting her leave alone? She does tend to wander off sometimes."

"Well, one thing is to make sure that she knows about dialing 911."

"Yeah, she knows that. We also have a list of numbers to contact both of us just in case." Kukai said. "We've told her to not talk to strangers or anything too."

"Well, I guess that's all that we can do. How about we talk to her before I go?" Ikuto said.

"Yeah, let's go." Utau said. Just then Amu walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"We're just talking about the recent kidnappings of children and the steps we need to take in order to protect Amaya." Kukai said.

"We're about to go talk to her about it if you want to come." Utau added.

She nodded her head and the four of us proceeded up to Amaya's room. Utau knocked on her bedroom door and asked if we could go in. Amaya called out yes and we entered her room. The room is pink and white with small flowers on the walls. Her small, white bed is in the center of the room with a rug in front of it. There's a white nightstand on the right side and a dresser on the other side. On the dresser are some books and a stuffed animal. Her bedspread is white with pink and yellow flowers on it.

Amaya was sitting under the blankets on her bed in her polka dot pajamas.  
"Hi!" She said to all of us with a smile on her face.

"Hey, we all wanted to talk to you about something," Utau said seriously.

"About what?" Amaya asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Well, you might not have heard about it, but some other kids have gone missing. We just wanted to tell you some things to keep you safe." Kukai said.

"Oh," Amaya said, "Like what?"

"Well, you know about calling 911, but there are some other things too. One is that you shouldn't talk to strangers and you can't continue to wander off like you have been." I said to her.

"Okay."

"And don't go with anyone that you don't know. If someone like that tries to take you somewhere, try everything you can to get away from them."

"Okay," she said.

"I think that it's time for you to go to sleep now," Utau said. "Goodnight." she said while kissing Amaya on the cheek and tucking her in.

"Goodnight," I said to her. Amu said the same thing as she walked out of the room with Utau. I followed them as Kukai stayed in Amaya's room, and caught up to us after a few seconds.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave," I said when we made it back to the family room. I picked up the drawing Amaya had given to me and walked over to the door. Utau, Kukai, and Amu followed me to the door.

"Bye Ikuto," Utau said. "Come and visit again soon."

"Bye," Kukai said.

"Goodbye," Amu said.

I then left the house and headed out to my car. As I got in, I looked at the house one last time, then pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house.

**Wow... Ikuto was way out of character for some of this chapter... Oh well! X3 that's how I imagine him acting with his niece. Oh, I also had my cat sleeping in my lap while I wrote part of this which is where Amaya's drawing came from. Oh, I found a hilarious YouTube video about stranger danger. I'll put the name on my profile if someone wants to watch it. Thanks for reading! Now for the reviews! There are eight this time!**

**Hinata2413: Hi! Thanks! Yeah, I think I'm doing a little better, but I want to do a lot better. Yeah! Typonese sounds awesome! I shall practice avoiding the art of typonese. That doesn't sound quite right. Hmm... I will learn typonese so that I can avoid it for the rest of my life. That sounds better! Okay! I plan to keep on writing even if I am discouraged for a while. Thanks for reviewing! :) :) :) :)**

**Xxamuto loversxX: Yeah, I just thought it would be awesome to have his name be Uncle Iku, or at least have Amaya call him that anyway. Maybe... I'll maybe do that! I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of a picnic since you and another person suggested it. :) :) :) :)**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! :) :) :) :)**

**aznlove806: Thanks! Yeah, I don't normally do cliff hangers, but I'm hoping that gets me more reviews somehow or something. I also thought it would be fun to do a cliff hanger and I couldn't think of what should happen next. Yeah, I was trying to introduce Ikuto sooner, but I somehow didn't do it until now. Sorry that this update wasn't sooner. I'm hopefully going to update more often since it's summer now! :) :) :) :)**

**Blood Tears For Eternity: Sorry that the update didn't come as quickly as you probably would've liked. I know! Tadase is a huge jerk! If you stick with the story, I'm sure you'll be happy with what happens later. I love what I have planned! :) :) :) :)**

**nekogirl017: Yup! Hardly anything has happened up to this point, but now it begins! :) :) :) :)**

**Guest: Yay! Thanks for reviewing even though I don't know who you are... Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a picnic of some sort, but I'm not completely sure. I'll try to update sooner from now on since it's summer! :) :) :) :)**

**YorumiTsukiyomi: Yay! I was so happy when I saw this review! As you might know, I already updated Your Number, so all I had left was this story to update! Yeah, I loved the uncle Iku part! :) :) :) :)**

**July 6th, 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! I'm on chapter eight now! I just felt like writing and chose this story! Yay for the oppposite of writer's block! I don't know the name of it, so I'll just call it... something... I don't know... Anyways, I saw Despicable Me 2 a while ago! It was really good! :) GO minions! Also, sorry about hardly any Amutoness yet. It will get better soon if everything goes according to my evil plans! Mwahahaha! I'll probably just have a fluff chapter sometime soon. I also start volleyball soon. Yay! Oh, my little Ducky has a cancerous bump in his ear. He had to be operated on... Poor boy... He has to wear a cone.**

**Ikuto's POV**

Man... Ever since I left Utau's place two days ago, I haven't been able to get that girl out of my head. Her name repeated in my mind._'Amu, Amu, Amu... Amu...'_It almost sounded like a melody. We didn't talk very much or anything while I was there, but there's something about her. Her eyes... They held some sort of emotion.

Her eyes were golden, and they held innocence and a pain, some walls were up around her too, but there was something else... almost familiar. She looked familiar too. She was probably just at Utau and Kukai's wedding and I saw her there.

I walked out of my house, planning on going to take a walk somewhere and clearing my head. There's no reason to obsess over a girl I've only met once. I also think I heard from Utau that she's married, so nothing could happen between us. I slammed the entry door shut and started walking.

**Amu's POV**

I'm really not a morning person. I sat up in bed and glared out the window, squinting from the sunlight. How dare that stupid sun disturb my slumber. I sighed and got out of the bed. I guess I should've closed the blinds last night. But if I didn't, what would wake me up?

I got ready for the day, doing my usual thing. Once I was done, I heard my phone ringing. I hurried out of the bathroom and over to the nightstand. I unplugged my phone from the cord that had been charging it and quickly flipped it open, not looking at the name on the screen, hoping that I hadn't been too late. I hate people missing my calls, so I hate missing theirs too.

"Hello," I said and waited for someone to speak.

"Amu?" I chill ran down my spine and I almost dropped the phone. I quickly hid my emotions behind my 'mask'.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I want to meet you somewhere." A spark of hope surfaced in me. Maybe he wants to get back together! Maybe he's sorry and has changed in the week I've been gone! It's possible! "I have the divorce papers and you need to sign them." With that sentence, my hope died before it had chance to grow any more. "Let's meet at the restaurant by the grocery store, the one with the carrot cake, at five tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you there."

He hung up the phone before I could contribute anything to the conversation. Who am I kidding! He was the only one talking, so it wasn't a conversation. I fell back onto the bed, feeling empty_. 'He really doesn't love me anymore?'_I let out a sarcastic laugh; it echoed throughout the room. '_Who am I trying to fool? He has never loved me.'_

With that decided I put my phone in the pocket of my jeans and went out of the room. Utau, Amaya, and Kukai had left to spend some together as a family. They went to a nearby amusement park. Utau invited me, but I didn't want to intrude on their family time. They said there was food in the fridge that I was welcome to eat, but I didn't feel like staying here. I checked for my keys, wallet, and phone in my pockets on the way out the door. I don't like purses and rarely carry one, although there are some rare exceptions. I locked the front door with the house key Utau had given me, and then made my way to my car.

I slid inside and put the car key in to start the engine. I put my car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

Where should I go... I could always go to a bookstore or the mall. I decided to go to a bookstore. My favorite author just wrote a book and I heard it was available now. I drove for fifteen minutes and reached my destination-the small bookstore on the corner of Main Street.

I parked my car and hurried inside, excited at the possibility of a new book to read. I love 'exploring' new worlds. It's so easy to just put myself in the shoes of the character. If the moment is sad, like the main character just lost her sister to cancer, I'll cry my eyes out. If they get married or if they do something fun, I feel happy too.

I went to the fiction section and searched high and low for the book. After five minutes, I gave up. They must not have it. I sat on the floor for a few minutes. Someone walked by me and stopped at the shelf I'd been looking at. Once they'd left, I looked up to find the book I'd been searching for. I jumped up and snatched it from the shelf as quickly as I could.

"It's mine now!" I said with a sense of victory, raising the book into the air. I looked around, and felt relieved that there was no one nearby, so no one would've heard me nor seen me. After inspecting the book and reading the summary, I went to the cash register to pay.

"Hello, did you find everything you need?" The woman up front asked.

"Yes." I put the book on the counter. She grabbed it and scanned the barcode.

"That will be $10.99." She spoke with a cheerful smile. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her, hoping that there was still enough money on it. She ran it through the card scanner and handed it back to me. The receipt came out and she folded it up. "Would you like a bag?"

"Yes, please," I responded politely. She put my book in the bag, along with the short receipt.

"Have a nice day!"

I walked out the door and to my nearby parked car. I got in and put my bag on the passenger seat. Pulled my car key out of my pocket and put it into the ignition.

I figured the park would be a nice place to read my book, so I started the car and headed there. Upon arrival, I parked my car. I pulled the book out of the bag, leaving the receipt. I hopped out and locked the car, then looked for a nice, shady tree to sit under. I walked around and finally found one. It was away from people, quiet, and there was still enough sunlight shinning through the branches and leaves for me to easily read my book.

I walked under the tree, avoiding the low hanging branches. I've always called these trees 'weeping willows' because they seem sad. There was a clear spot against the trunk of the tree and I sat down. Looking around me, I noticed that almost no one would notice me if I stayed here all day.

After admiring the tree, I started on my book. After an hour or so, I looked at the time. It's almost 2 o'clock. I thought for a minute and then decided I didn't want to eat lunch. Reading a book is much more enjoyable. With that, I continued on, reading page after page, forgetting about everything. Time, Tadase, food, or anything else flew from my mind as I focused on the storyline.

The book is about a little girl that was given up for adoption a long time ago. Her mom wanted to marry the man of her dreams and was afraid he would reject her if he knew she had a baby. That was seven years before the current storyline. Now the little girl, Amanda, is up for adoption again and her birth mom hasn't had children like she'd planned. She and her husband were trying to adopt a kid. Ben, the husband, was beaten up and almost died...

I continued reading... and after a total of 200 pages and finding a good stopping point, I decided to take a break and relax. I closed the book and set it behind me, then leaned against the tree. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, loving the smell of the park. The park is filled with trees and flowers.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off into a deep sleep...

**Okay, the storyline for the book I used is a real book! It's by my favorite author, Karen Kingsbury, and is called 'When Joy Came To Stay'! I love the book and was just thinking about how I should re-read it soon!  
Did anyone see that coming?! The next one will probably be fluff and stuff!... It rhymes! Review if you want fluff! And I'll try my best to update soon if I get... seven reviews! It's my favorite number!**

**Yay! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and to ones who reviewed! :) Wow! And here I always thought Your Number would always be doing better as far as reviews! Now they're even! Or they were when they were both at 50 a while ago! They actually aren't now... Your Number is way ahead again with only one more chapter until I post this. Oh! I found something on YouTube a long time ago that's super funny!  
**"Justin Beiber: Haha, I'm so awesome that I have high school girls all over me.  
Ikuto: Oh please, half the world loves me and I am not even real.  
WIN."  
...

**aznlove806: Yeah, that happens when a story isn't updated enough... I feel mean now... However, it's good that you looked over the other chapters because I changed a few things! The actual climax is a ways off, but it's getting closer! :) :) :) :)**

**xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx: (: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I liked the uncle Iku part too! :) :) :) :)**

**YorumiTsukiyomi: I'm assuming you got my PM by now? Haha! I know! I'm sorry, I need to make Amuto moments soon! Lots and lots of Amuto moments will come eventually! :) :) :) :)**

**Aikochan 123: Thanks! Yeah, everyone always says that. I had originally planned for it to be Ikuto, but then the husband turned into a total jerk and I had to change my storyline. Yup! I'm glad it's Tadase too! :) :) :) :)**

**AliceKat: 1. Yay! You read it and reviewed them all! Cool! I had totally missed that before, hence the PM about the community. 2. Sure! Okay! *hands you a shovel* Good luck! 3. Yup! He's a policeman! Good guess, but you're not right. :P I'm not gonna tell you who it is though. 4. I hate Tadase too. In every story... besides one or two. 5. Yeah, I can give you reasons too. Some police officers... I don't like. You know, the government is always watching, so I can't say anymore. 6. I'm sorry! I had meant to update sooner than I did! 7. Well, I'm obviously going to update since this is here, but not as often. Yeah, but if it hadn't been Amu, who knows what could've happened. :) :) :) :)**

**maryto: I'm working on figuring out some Amuto scenes. Hm... I hadn't thought of her being the nanny. I'll consider it. :) :) :) :)**

**lizybeth3: Yup! I'm gonna keep on writing! I don't ever want to quit a story. Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :)**

**Anime-salad: Awesome! You were my 50th reviewer again! I'm glad that you like it! :) :) :) :)**

**Emilyatrandom: Yay! I'm glad that you like it! Trust me, if you stick with this story until the end, it will get even more awesome. Mwahahaha! I love my evil plot! Also, you're the first person to leave the 51st review for any of my stories! :) :) :) :)**

**nekogirl017: Yup! It was finally there! :) :) :) :)**

**August 3rd, 2013**

**~Amuto Forever~**


End file.
